Wishing room
by J-Farraday
Summary: Frisk rests in the wishing room of Waterfall. Missing Papyrus and his voice, she gives him a call, and the two have a brief talk about wishes. And Papyrus just has to be his adorable self again… (Based on the phone call you have in the wishing room. Mild Papyrisk.)


**The phone call you have with Papyrus in the wishing room pulls the strings of my shipper heart as much as the one about the married dogs station! ^^ The moment is just too cute! Nothing much, it's just Frisk's thoughts during that moment. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. "Undertale" and its characters belong to Toby Fox.**

* * *

Frisk's eyes shone when she saw the place she reached in Waterfall. The ceiling and walls were covered by hundreds of precious gems, making it resemble a beautiful summer night sky. Frisk decided to rest for a few minutes and so, she sat down on the ground. It's been hours that she's been wandering around in Waterfall, and she had to constantly deal with the stress inflinged by Undyne who certainly wanted to kill her. Frisk knew it wasn't safe there, and that she had to keep going in the direction of the Capital, no matter what. She couldn't stay in the Underground forever, could she? And yet, the thought of it was a sad one. Because through her journey, she already got to like some monsters. Especially a certain tall guard-in-training skeleton. Frisk smiled at the thought of Papyrus. At once, she decided to give him a call. She took her cellphone and dialed his number. It would give her the opportunity to hear his voice again. It took just one long __beep__ before Papyrus answered the phone. Frisk smiled in delight when he greeted her:  
"HELLO, HUMAN! NICE TO GET A CALL FROM YOU! HOW ARE YOU DOING?"  
"I'm doing alright, Papyrus." - Frisk replied - "Just a little tired and quite nervous."  
"I SEE…" - the skeleton replied with an apparent understanding - "AND HOW'S YOUR JOURNEY PROGRESSING?"  
"Oh, I'm uh… in a nice quiet place in Waterfall. There are Echo Flowers and… there are also gems on the ceiling. It makes it look like a starry night sky." - Frisk described the place she was in.  
"THE WISHING ROOM." - Papyrus guessed.  
"Oh? So people make wishes in there?" - Frisk asked curiously.  
Papyrus hummed in confirmation, then he asked her friendly:  
"DO YOU HAVE A WISH..?"  
"A wish? I..." - Frisk paused for a short moment - "I __might__ have one, but… And do you have any wish, Papyrus?"  
"NYEHEHEH! I HAVE ONE!" - Papyrus exclaimed enthousiastically - "I WISH I WAS TALKING TO MY COOL FRIEND!"  
The skeleton let a short moment pass, before saying with a big smile that could be heard by his tone:  
"LOOK! IT'S COMING TRUE!"  
As soon as Frisk's mind registered what he just said, her cheeks heated up. Just like her heart, actually. Just why… why did Papyrus __have __to be so… so sweet and __charming__?  
"HUMAN? ARE YOU STILL OUT THERE?" - Papyrus asked in concern, as Frisk wasn't saying anything for a few moments.  
"Uh, yeah, I'm okay, Papyrus." - Frisk replied as she tried to compose herself - "I... I think I should keep going. The road's long after all..."  
"OKAY. PLEASE, KEEP ME IN TRACK OF YOUR JOURNEY." - Papyrus requested gently - "I WANT TO KNOW FOR SURE THAT YOU'RE DOING OKAY OUT THERE."  
"I promise I will." - Frisk said, a pleased smile growing on her face - "Bye, Papyrus."  
"BYE, HUMAN! BE SAFE!"  
Then, the conversation ended. Frisk slid her cellphone in her pocket and let out a sigh. She really liked Papyrus __a lot__. Her liking for him was growing more and more every interaction they were having. Even when those happened by phone. __"He's so nice, great, caring, and… and just so very precious in general!"__ \- Frisk almost squeeled. There were so many loveable things about him! But then the girl's face fell and grew sad. Falling in love felt amazing and magical. But at the same time, it also hurt. Because Papyrus didn't like her back. It would've been all too good if he did. Frisk guessed that unrequited love was pretty common when having the first crush. It didn't make her feel any better, though. And Papyrus wasn't making it easier for her either. He lierally friendzoned her, and yet he kept being so cool, gentle and caring to her. Papyrus really wasn't being fair. Then, Frisk remembered what Papyrus said about the room. __"So, this is where monsters come make their wishes? I wonder how many of those came true."__ \- Frisk pondered. As she stood up and gazed at the starry ceiling, she started with a whisper:  
"I wish..."  
Frisk knew exactly what she wished for. She wished that Papyrus liked her back. But Frisk didn't dare to speak that wish out loud. What if that place __really__ made wishes come true? Frisk didn't want Papyrus' will be altered by her selfish whim. __"If Papyrus likes me, I want those feelings come from him, not from my wish."__ Frisk thought a moment about them. But even if they weren't meant to be, she still wanted to share many good moments with him. Even if as just best friends instead of lovers. Frisk smiled and said:  
"I wish Papyrus and I remain close, no matter what happens."  
Feeling her heart a bit lighter, Frisk resumed her journey. It didn't matter what would happen next. Maybe she'd leave the Underground and never return. Maybe Undyne would rip off her SOUL. But no matter what awaited her, she would stay determined. Because in any circumstances, she could always rely on Papyrus' kindness and support.

* * *

**A/N: I am not sure if i want this one-shot to be canon or not to my OUAH fanfic… (But it can be, if you want.) That's why I rather consider it more as a stand-alone thing at this point. So, it's open to everyone's liking or interpretation regarding the eventualities. Papyrus and Frisk either grow closer as time passes and become a couple, or they remain as very close friends. **

**Oh, and if Frisk takes the wish thing seriously, it's because she's still a tween (12 years old). And also because she has an interest in magic and it still fascinates her despite not being a too young kid.**


End file.
